


Enamorado

by Raidi_Chan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidi_Chan/pseuds/Raidi_Chan
Summary: “Sucede lo que tiene que pasar”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Enamorado

Se sentía atraído hacia un tiempo al científico, no sabia si este correspondía, pero tampoco podía obligarlo, hoy era el día en que se había armado de valor para declarar el amor que sentia hacia él, pero el miedo y temor a ser rechazado era más fuerte.

Tocó dos veces en la puerta de la habitación de Senku, todos en la aldea ya se habían ido a descansar, era la mejor opción, no quería ser rechazado y todos lo vieran, se sentiría humillado, aunque podría decir que fue una broma o algo así, pero sus sentimientos no lo eran.

Al ver que nadie respondía, decidió que lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar, pero cuando se giró allí estaba Senku, aquel científico suelo tenía locamente enamorado.

—¿Pasó algo, Gen? —Cuestionó, mirando al mentalista dudoso.

Este asintió levemente.

—¿Puedo pasar, Senku~ ? —Canturreó Gen.

El científico asintió y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, cerro la puerta detrás de si, vio como Gen parecía nervioso pero lo decidió ignorar.

¿Cómo es que se iba a declarar?.

Cerro los ojos buscando el valor para hacerlo.

Se acercó al científico y lo halo hacia el depositando un suave beso el los labios del contrario, se separó rápidamente desviando la mirada.

Senku procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, para después sonreír, acarició la mejilla roja de Gen para depositar un beso suave.

—Tambien te amo, Gen —susurro en voz baja.

El rostro del mentalista se puso color rojo, mientras sus ojos se humedecieron, tanto era su temor de ser rechazado, nunca pensó que la otra parte le correspondiera. El científico pegó si frente contra de Gen, mientras murmuraba:

—Siempre te he amado.

Gen lo abrazó, Senku correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Te amo —hipeo comenzando a llorar.

Debió ver más allá de su temor, nunca pensó ser correspondido.

Rompieron a aquel abrazo, Senku poso una mano en la cintura del metalista y la otra la subió al rostro de este, acariciando la mejilla, mientra Gen lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Sus ojos decían más que palabras, volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso, que con los segundos se fue intensificando, Gen gimió levemente, al sentir la leve presión de los labios del contrario en su labio inferior, momento en que aprovecho Senku en meter su lengua en la boca del contrario.

Se separaron, con un hilo de saliva los unía, Senku Camino un poco llevando a Gen hacia su cama y acostándose suavemente en esta, se volvieron a unir en un beso, el científico comenzó a quitar la ropa del metalista, acariciando su vientre, bajando su mano hacia el pantalón de él.

Gen por su arte comenzó tratar de quitar la ropa del científico, cosa que no fue muy difícil.

Entre caricias y besos dejándose llevar por la pasión. Senku bajo hacia el cuello del mentalista dejando algunos chupetones, bajo su rostro hacia el vientre de Gen, este soltaba pequeños suspiros, con su mano cubría su boca, evitando gemir demasiado fuerte.

—Se-sen-ku —murmuro en voz baja.

—¿Si?, ¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó.

Bajo su rostro hacia el miembro necesitado de Gen, sonrió divertido.

Lamió un poco, escuchando como gemía el mentalista, y la metió en boca, metiendolas y sacándola. Escuchando los suaves suspiros del mentalista, en ese momento miraba levemente el rostro cubierto de Gen.

—Me... Vengo —susurro.

Senku se separó levemente y subió su rostro besando levemente al mentalista. 

Bajo su mano al trasero de Gen introduciendo poco a poco un dedo, escucho lo que más anhelaba un gemido por parte del mentalista.

Sabía que sería difícil, ya que no tenía lubricante ni nada parecido, por lo cual prepararía muy bien a su mentalista.

Metió un segundo dedo moviendo lo en forma de tijera, escuchando al mentalista gemir y aferrarse a él, mientras se volvían a unir en un beso, tan necesitado y anhelado.

—Senku~ por favor~ —Gimió Gen.

—Solo un poco más... 

Se sentía duro, su miembro palpitaba, lo que más deseaba es hacer y marcar a Gen como suyo, porque él iba a ser suyo, solo suyo.

Metió un tercer dedo, sintiendo como Gen se iba aflojando poco a poco.

Cuando lo sintió mejor, esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara tener algo dentro, los saco, el mentalista se quejó ante la perdida de aquello.

Levantó las piernas del mentalista, colocándolas en sus hombros, coloco su miembro en aquella entrada y la metió levemente, escucho un gemido de parte de Gen, este se aferró a las sábanas, su cara tan roja, aquella cara solo lo provocaba más.

—Dime si quieres que pare —le dijo Senku.

Apretó los dientes y asintió.

Sin emabrgo Senku decidió esperar hasta que su pareja se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

—Por favor... Hazlo ya...

Gimió Gen, eso fue suficiente para que el científico obedeciera y comenzará a moverse dando estocadas, escuchando los hermosos gemidos del mentalista, lo amaba.

Gen aferró sus uñas en la espalda del científico, se sentía tan bien.

Trata de controlarse y no ser brusco, gruñe levemente al sentirse apretado por el mentalista, y eso le dan ganas de ser aún más brusco pero no, no quiere lastimarlo.

Llega al clímax llenado más profundamente dentro de él, escuchando los gemidos y murmullos del mentalista que ruegan por mas.

Lo llena de su semilla, se siente librado.

Sale de él con cuidado depositando un suave beso en la frente de Gen.

—Te amo —susurra levemente.


End file.
